The subject invention is directed toward the valve art and, more particularly, to a dispensing valve assembly.
The invention is especially suited for use as a dispensing valve on bag-in-the-box or membrane type beverage containers and and will be described with particular reference thereto; however, as will become apparent, the invention is capable of broader application and could be used in many different environments for a variety of purposes.
In the commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,750 issued Nov. 11, 1986 for "Dispenser Valve", there is disclosed a valve intended for dispensing fluid products which generally comprises a tubular discharge nozzle or passageway having a longitudinal bore which communicates with an inlet passage through a port in its side wall. A valve element in the form of a resilient tube is located within the tubular discharge nozzle. The valve element is compressed and interference fitted within the nozzle and seals about the port. The valve element is moved between open and closed positions by a handle assembly which pivots to selectively shift the valve element away from the port to permit flow therethrough.
The noted valve is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and is highly reliable in operation. In addition, the valve is capable of undergoing an extremely high number of cycles without leaking.
One disadvantage of the noted valve is that it is somewhat difficult to assemble and disassemble. Specifically, difficulties are sometimes encountered during manufacture in properly placing and locating the resilient tube within the discharge passageway. Likewise, removal of the tube for replacement is also a problem.
A further difficulty with the prior valve is that under certain conditions it has a less than desirable rate of flow. That is, it would be preferably if the valve could accommodate a greater flow rate without requiring increasing the overall size of the valve.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved dispensing valve assembly which would overcome the above discussed problems and others while providing improved overall functioning and results.